Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 027
キックオフ！ 炎のストライカー・国立カケル | romaji = Wārudo Dyueru Kānibaru Kikkuofu! Honō no Sutoraikā Kunitachi Kakeru | japanese translated = WDC Kickoff! The Flame Striker Kakeru | episode number = 27 | japanese air date = October 17, 2011 | english air date = | japanese opening = BRAVING! | japanese ending = Longing Freesia | english opening = | english ending = | featured card = | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = Yoshinobu Tokumoto | storyboard artist = Hideki Hosokawa | animation director = Tateru Namikaze }} "WDC Game Kickoff! The Flame Striker Kakeru" is the twenty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 17, 2011. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kakeru Kunitachi Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Sets "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500). Turn 2: Kakeru Kakeru activates the "Dream Pitch" Field Spell Card, forcing "Gogogo Golem" into face-up Defense Position. Kakeru Normal Summons "Captain Wing" (1100/1100). He then activates "Killer Pass", targeting "Captain Wing". "Captain Wing" attacks "Gogogo Golem", with "Killer Pass" doubling the ATK of "Captain Wing" and negating the effect of "Gogogo Golem" as "Captain Wing" has lower ATK than "Gogogo Golem" has DEF. "Gogogo Golem" is destroyed and "Captain Wing" inflicts piercing damage to Yuma as "Dream Pitch" is face-up (Yuma 4000 → 3300). Kakeru Sets a card. '''Turn 3: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). It attacks and destroys "Captain Wing", but Kakeru activates his face-down "Offside Trap", negating the destruction of "Captain Wing" and the Battle Damage from the attack as Kakeru has no other cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Turn 4: Kakeru Kakeru Normal Summons "Striker Top" (2000/100) without Tribute as "Dream Pitch" is face-up. "Striker Top" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma 3300 → 2800) and "Captain Wing" attacks directly (Yuma 2800 → 1700). Kakeru activates "Eye Contact", adding "Offside Trap" from his Graveyard to his hand. He Sets "Offside Trap". " on the field.]] Turn 5: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Zubaba Buster" (1800/600). He then activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He activates "Cross Attack" letting "Zubaba Buster" attack directly since both it and "Gogogo Golem" has the same ATK, though "Gogogo Golem" may not attack this turn (Kakeru 4000 → 2200). Yuma activates the effect of "Zubaba Buster", destroying "Captain Wing" as it has the lowest ATK of the monsters on Kakeru's field and "Zubaba Buster" inflicted Battle Damage, though its own ATK decreases by 800, to 1000 afterwards. Yuma activates the "Runaway Explosion" Quick-Play Spell Card, inflicting 500 damage to Kakeru as one of his monsters was destroyed via a card effect (Kakeru 2200 → 1700). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 6: Kakeru Kakeru draws "Team Play" and Normal Summons "Defender Libero" (100/2200). Its Level is increased by 1, to 5 as "Dream Pitch" is face-up. Kakeru activates "Team Play". As "Defender Libero" and "Striker Top" are both Level 5 and have the same Type, he may Special Summon a monster from his Graveyard of the same Type as those two monsters and increase its Level by 1. He Special Summons "Captain Wing" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with its Level increased to 5. He overlays his three Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Fantasista Dieci" (2600/2500) in Attack Position. It attacks "Zubaba Buster", but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", preventing its destruction by battle this turn and halving any Battle Damage from battles involving it (Yuma 1700 → 900). Kakeru activates the effect of "Fantasista Dieci", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow it to attack again, though it must target the monster Yuma controls with the highest ATK. It attacks "Gogogo Golem", but its effect prevents its destruction in battle once per turn. Kakeru activates the effect of "Fantasista Dieci" again, detaching another Overlay Unit. "Fantasista Dieci" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem". Kakeru activates the effect of "Fantasista Dieci a third time, detaching the last Overlay Unit. "Fantasista Dieci" attacks "Zubaba Buster", with "Half Unbreak" preventing its destruction in battle and halving the Battle Damage (Yuma 900 → 100). Turn 7: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800). Yuma overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "String Fiend Itchy Rhythm" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma equips it with "Giant Killing", which will prevent Kakeru from activating Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Battle Phase. "String Fiend Itchy Rhythm" attacks "Fantasista Dieci", with the effect of "Giant Killing" halving the ATK of the latter monster to 1300 as Yuma's Life Points are lower than his opponent's. Yuma detaches an Overlay Unit to activate the effect of "Itchy Rhythm", doubling its ATK to 3000 as it is battling an Xyz Monster. "Fantasista Dieci" is destroyed (Kakeru 1700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Trivia * Strangely, when Dream Pitch is face-up on the field, Tori Meadows' friends are created despite knowing her friends.